Irresponsible Dad
Irresponsible Dad is the third character addition to Happy Wheels. As the name suggests, he is an irresponsible father who allows his son to be taken into the dangerous world of Happy Wheels. Irresponsible Dad was the first Multi Playable Character added to the game. He wears a white helmet, similar to Segway Guy's, a turquoise shirt, a black belt, khaki shorts, black sneaker, and white socks. His son is the smallest character on Happy Wheels. Both characters are controlled at the same time. He has brown hair and he wears an orange shirt, green shorts and red sneakers with white socks. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject both Dad and son. *Shift - Eject Dad *Ctrl - Eject Son *Space - Brakes *C - Change camera view between dad and son ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Gallery File:H.jpg|An official image featuring Irresponsible Dad and his child. File:HappyWheels-2.jpg|The HW shirt design features Irresponsible Dad. File:Originalcare.jpg|Irresponsible Dad on the Character Selection screen. File:IRD head.PNG|A closeup of Irresponsible Dad's head. File:TIMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!.PNG|A close up of his son. File:Bke.png|Irresponsible Dad's bike. File:ml.png|Irresponsible Dad and his son. lhjnhmj.png|strechy guts! Glitches * His brake ability will kill him at high speeds. Many users demand for his brakes to work better, but Jim still hasn't responded to this. * There is a common glitch where when the his child dies, multiple red converse shoes will fall off instead of only two. This is explained in the 'ABOUT' section. The question asker adds at the end, "oh and check out this glitch (link)" Jim replies saying "Oh yeah, don't worry. It's not the programming, it's that I forgot to make the graphics for his footless shins." * Sometimes, when you are going slowly your arms may break for no apparent reason. In the moments before this happens, large amounts of arm twitching and jolting are noticeable. His arms may break because of a high amount of tension he is putting on the handlebars. Your arms may also break if you are held in the same place by 5x5 circles for a long amount of time. * When you are logged out of your Total Jerkface Account, Irresponsible Dad's speed decreases slightly. * If the character's limb is severed and the tendon is showing when resetting a certain level, It will remain in the same spot when the level was reset but cannot be interacted with. * If the son is injured/killed and the level is reset, he may scream/moan. * A notable glitch is that Irresponsible Dad sometimes randomly rips in half, normally when he is already quite injured. * Sometimes, upon hitting a object, or even just doing nothing, his head will pop off. It will remain attached to his body by the spinal cord. * If your bike is upside-down and you drive backwards, your legs will tread very fast and most likely break. * If you have no kid and you hold down and right your bike gets out of control (much like after flying with Wheelchair Guy). Trivia * Irresponsible Dad is a popular choice for a forced character. He is the most forced character, right next to Segway Guy. * As he appears on the Happy Wheels Shirts, Irresponsible Dad is thought by many to be the game's mascot, even though this place has (probably) already been taken by Wheelchair Guy. * Irresponsible Dad is known for his maneuverability to 'fly' if enough skill is used. This can be achieved by holding the Up Arrow Key while rapidly tapping the Left and Right Arrow Keys back-to-back at the right time. * He is noted to be almost twice his normal speed when he is on the bike's front wheel. This is due to the back wheel pushing weight forward. * Irresponsible Dad makes the cry, "Damn it!", if his son is killed. He also screams "Ooh God!" if his pelvis is torn off. * The child is frequently called "Timmy" (though many users have other names for him). * The father is often called "Jason", which is not after Jason Schymick, this is just a coincidence. * The dad seems to wear a helmet on his head while his son doesn't. This could be one of many signs why he's called the irresponsible dad. * His son makes a cameo appearance in Divine Intervention. He is the little demon boy with the helmet on, although Jim has not confirmed this. Also, in Divine Intervention he is wearing blue shorts, not green ones like he does in Happy Wheels. * Depending on how many times the actual character is killed, after restarting a certain level, his child makes gagging noises when a level is restarted. This glitch seems to have been fixed. * He was the first Multi Playable Character added to the game (the only one added in the demo), the second being Moped Couple and the third (and thus far last) being Santa Claus. * His son's seat looks as though it is only attached to the back wheel. * Irresponsible Dad, along with the Moped Couple, are the only characters with known relatives. * The only noise that his son makes that is different to every other character is that when his pelvis is crushed, he retches. * Jim once mentioned giving Irresponsible Dad a jump feature similar to Effective Shopper, but he never did so. * Irresponsible Dad also has a mustache. * He was used as a placeholder character for the Akira Bike until it was deleted from the level editor. * Irresponsible Dad is the second character with headgear, the first being Segway Guy, third being Explorer Guy, fourth being Santa Claus and last being Pogostick Man. * His son has a voice resembling Segway Guy's. * He can sometimes break thick glass at strength of 10 in just a tap with the front wheel. * As with other Multi Playable Characters, only the primary character (dad) can win via the Finish Line, though both characters can collect tokens. * His son is weak enough that being blown by a Fan can break his limbs. Category:Happy Wheels Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Medium Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Multiple Characters Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2010